


What’s a little consensual erotic violence between friends?

by suranaoftheforest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fainting but like as a kink, Fainting kink, Knifeplay, Passing Out, Pre-established consent, Sadomasochism, Slapping, Violent BDSM, no medical accuracy we knock out like men, play abduction, role play, torture kink, violence kink, weird fetishes for all, whump kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranaoftheforest/pseuds/suranaoftheforest
Summary: An elaborate torture scene gone right.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Inquisitor
Kudos: 18





	What’s a little consensual erotic violence between friends?

She thought if she ran far enough, she could escape. They will never let her go, she can never run far enough fast enough.

“Ellana Lavellan?” The Qunari mercenary pegs her. He is accompanied by a Seeker of Truth. This is bad. She is in deep trouble. She doesn’t know if she is being targeted because she is an elf or a mage or the inquisitor, but she can not get out.

Both of her adversaries draw their blades. They are not far outside Skyhold, but from here no one would hear her scream. She does not have a staff on her, but the Qunari and the Seeker know she doesn’t need one to stand a chance.

Lavellan summons spirit magic, a wisp appears in her hand. To her dismay, she can not match the speed of the big strong warriors staring her down. She shrieks in pain when she is hit by the Seeker’s Holy Smite. It is a weak attempt, it must be a warning. Lavellan is brought to her knees but she does not fall far. Not - that is - until the Seeker turns and punches her in the back of the head, and she lands face first in the dirt having immediately lost consciousness.

The Qunari binds her hands and picks up her limp body. He carelessly tosses her over his shoulder, it’s not his problem if she gets to the chamber with extra bruises. She bounces around helplessly, the irons around her wrist hitting his back. He laughs feeling them.

They arrive at the private shed nearby, the Seeker holds her body up while the Qunari affixes her shackles to chains high up on the wall. She looks pathetic stretched out hanging from the wall barely touching the floor with her head held down, and the Qunari makes a note of this picture.

The Qunari confirms she is secure and the Seeker picks up a pail of water. Lavellan comes to with the cold water hitting her in the face, yelling in surprise.

“Good, she lives,” The Seeker says. “You’re no good to us dead, Inquisitor.”

“What do you want from me?” Lavellan shouts.

“Defiance,” The Qunari laughs. “Ballsy. But it won’t get you anywhere.”

He pulls out a small dagger and traces the blunt end down her cheek.

“I don’t have any information for you,” Lavellan tells the pair. “I might have. . . something else of interest, though.”

She spreads her legs gracefully, her agility and flexibility allowing her to stretch out her legs and pull the Qunari in.

The Qunari flips his dagger and presses the blade into her collar bone.

“Harlot!” The Seeker chastises. “Your wiles will have no influence over us!”

“Wait a minute, Seeker,” the Qunari argues. “Let her speak.”

“I can’t tell you anything I don’t know,” she teases. “Would you want all of this to be a waste of your time?”

“How do you know we won’t simply kill you when we’re finished anyway?” The Seeker asks.

“That would also be a waste,” Lavellan answers. “I can make this all worth your while, and after that you’re bound to want to keep me around for more.”

“The only one bound here, Inquisitor, is you,” The Seeker points out. “You do not make the rules and you are in no position to bargain.”

“Hush now, Seeker,” The Qunari disagrees. “Why not see what she can do?”

The Seeker makes a disgusted noise, but the tiny smirk on her face is obvious.

“Step out of line and we WILL hurt you,” The Qunari threatens. Lavellan nods.

The Qunari does not drop his dagger. He holds it and pulls down Lavellan’s leggings, and she feels it scrape. She does not wear smalls or shoes, which makes the process faster.

He grabs her hips and lifts them high. He brings her forwards so her wrists struggle in their shackles, testing what she can take. She does not flinch when the irons dig in.

“Hm, impressive,” he observes.

The Qunari unbuckles his belt, freeing his erection. He moves her around so he is able to slide into her, and she shouts.

“Be quiet,” he commands her. “Don’t forget what I said about stepping out of line.”

“We don’t have time for this, Qunari,” The Seeker interrupts.

“Oh, we can make the time,” he laughs.

He thrusts inside Lavellan, his throbbing sex rutting harder and harder inside her core. She bites her lip as hard as she can, but she can not contain the noise she makes as her orgasm quickly approaches.

“I said, be quiet,” The Qunari reminds her. His voice has become deep and dark.

The Seeker comes to stand beside him, and she is not silent.

“You turned your back on the chantry,” The Seeker accuses. “You put all of Thedas in incredible danger. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Fuck you,” Lavellan hisses.

“That wasn’t very quiet, was it?” The Seeker looks at the Qunari, and he nods at her.

The Seeker rams herself into the wall with Lavellan’s throat in her hand, and she releases a burst of energy the Qunari doesn’t feel but makes the Lyrium in Lavellan’s blood burn and all of her hair stand on end.

“What did you say to me?” The Seeker demands.

“Fuck you,” Lavellan repeats, her voice raspy from the Seeker’s choke hold.

“Have it your way,” the Seeker warns. She releases a greater burst and Lavellan screams at the top of her lungs. The Qunari moans feeling how hard her wet heat squeezes him in the instant she faints from the Seeker’s attack.

The Seeker uncuffs her from the wall and her upper body falls back. Her arms hang toward the floor and the Qunari holds on to her and walks her to a near by table.

Lavellan starts to regain consciousness while The Seeker chains her wrists to the corners of the table. The Qunari is sitting on top of her and he is still deep inside.

Lavellan involunatrily breathes out loudly coming to, which alerts her captors she is awake.

The Qunari removes himself from her and she whines.

“Desperate, are we?” The Qunari sneers. “Pathetic.”

“Not pathetic enough for you to say no to,” she snaps.

“More defiance,” the Seeker points out. “That is not advised. We can hurt you more, you know.”

“He’s the muscle, you’re the control, no?” Lavellan sizes them up. “He does the hard work and you can stay back and dispell magic with your fancy chantry lap dog tricks?”

The Seeker walks over and slaps Lavellan hard in the face.

“Do not speak to me this way,” she yells. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

“You’ll have to shut me up yourself, Seeker,” Lavellan taunts.

The Seeker chokes her again, she pinches Lavellan’s neck on either side with her strong hand.

“I have plenty of muscle of my own, Inquisitor,” The Seeker proves.

She uses her other hand to tug on Lavellan’s hair, pulling it until Lavellan is trying to reach out to stop her, but she is the one who is stopped by her restraints.

“Choke her harder if she still doesn’t believe you,” the Qunari suggests. He is smiling, and stroking his heavy hardness.

He stays close and in his other hand he plays with the dagger he holds.

“I am going to fuck you, but you are not allowed to cum until I tell you to,” The Qunari tells Lavellan. “Disobey and there will be consequences. Do you understand?”

“What kind of consequences?” Lavellan continues to defy.

The Qunari takes his dagger and makes a long but shallow cut from her breast bone to her belly button. Lavellan winces in pain and she looks at the Qunari with wide eyes.

“Do. . . you. . . understand?” He asks her again.

Lavellan stares into the Qunari’s good eye and does not speak.

“Fine, we’ll play it your way,” he says to her silence. “What happens, is up to you.”

Lavellan’s eyes roll back when the Qunari thrusts himself in again, jutting their hips together mercilessly.

The Seeker does not let go of her hair or her neck, and the Qunari moves only to rub the hot bundle of nerves exposed between Lavellan’s nether lips. Lavellan struggles to breathe between the heat and the intensity and the Seeker’s hold.

“You sound close,” The Qunari says. “Are you?”

Lavellan does not say a word. Her hips shake in a tell, and the pressure on her neck increases.

“I know you are,” the Qunari says. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you? Even though you know it’s against the rules?”

Lavellan does not speak, but the blade etched in her side does not loosen her tongue.

“Harder, Seeker,” the Qunari commands. Lavellan’s airflow is restricted more, and she sees stars.

“She can choke you until you pass out for all I care,” the Qunari goads Lavellan. “If you don’t answer me, she will.”

Lavellan laughs as well as she can but the Seeker’s grip is strong.

“Last chance,” the Qunari urges. Lavellan is nearing orgasm, it’s true, but she is determined to keep that from him if she can.

He hits her just right and her release is ready to burst tear from her, and he can see it in her eyes.

She opens her mouth to scream but no sound comes. The Seeker holds firmly and strengthens her grip. Lavellan is so close to the edge, but she passes out as promised before reaching it.

She stops struggling - of course - when she falls unconscious and the Seeker lets her go.

The Seeker waits two seconds and then slaps Lavellan again. She is revived by the impact, gasping for breath. The Seeker slaps her another time, much harder.

“I thought we had a deal,” the Qunari looks down in disdain.

“I made no promises,” Lavellan replies.

The Qunari digs his dagger in farther, and Lavellan whimpers.

“We can go all night,” the Qunari challenges.

“And that IS a promise,” the Seeker adds.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Lavellan encourages.

“Such a brat, Inquisitor,” the Qunari laughs. “Seeker, maybe we should just knock her out and take her out of here.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Lavellan responds.

“With pleasure,” The Seeker says and nods. “I told you, I have plenty of my own muscle.”

The Seeker takes a swing and punches at the table directly beside Lavellan’s head.

Lavellan cackles at the miss asking, “Did you do that on purpose, O Mighty Seeker?”

“In fact - I did,” the Seeker answers. “That was a warning. Do you really wish to see what happens when I don’t miss?”

“I dare you,” Lavellan laughs more.

The Seeker takes another swing and her aim is true. Lavellan is knocked out by the punch, and the Qunari pulls out and unchains her from the table.

The Seeker sits up her unconscious form and prevents her from tipping over while The Qunari fixes her irons to cuff her wrists behind her back.

She appears as a cover model for some smutty literature, looking like an evil temptress caught in a swoon.

She moans with a rattle coming to, and she tries to rise to her feet. It is too fast after her last fall and she passes out again trying to stand, and she falls right into the Qunari stopping her from meeting the ground.

“More water,” he says to the Seeker, and Lavellan is hit again by a cold splash that covers the Qunari’s skin too.

Lavellan is breathing heavily and the Qunari laughs at her.

“You fainted all on your own that time,” he mocks her. “You should have known better, than to move so quickly. If I didn’t know any better, I would think maybe you liked it.”

“What do you know?” Lavellan asks. “Now are you going to finish fucking me or kill me? Do one or the other or let me go.”

“We already told you, you don’t get to make the rules,” the Qunari reminds her. “Right now, you are all MINE. Seeker, keep her quiet.”

From behind the Seeker covers Lavellan’s face with her hands to muffle her and hold her in place. The Qunari drops his dagger and lifts her hips to pound himself back through her folds. The Seeker has to stand on her toes to hold on, but she does not waver.

The Qunari holds on to Lavellan’s throat and expects pushback, but she does not resist. She is pliant and from the look in her eye, she is close to cumming again.

“Good, good,” the Qunari whispers. He is getting too close now too, so he decides he will let her finish, but he will make her work for it.

The Qunari holds down the veins in her neck hard, and the Seeker holds her hand over Lavellan’s mouth and nose. She screams through her closed mouth but her own sound is growing further and further away from her. Everything darkens and light moves in and out of her eyes.

“Cum for me,” the Qunari demands, and the release she had been deprived of rips through her. Her body shakes and the Qunari cums with her. He slips out and spills his seed all over the floor. Lavellan tries to catch her breath but she can not find it, and she blacks out under the Qunari and Seeker’s hands one more time.

This time the passed out body of Lavellan is not allowed to fall. She is caught and brought gently to lie down on her back, and she is not touched again until she regains consciousness.

Once it is over, Iron Bull lies on the floor and embraces Lavellan, and unlocks her shackles.

“Fuck, _Kadan,_ I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so committed to a scene,” he laughs. “Thanks for the help, Cassandra.”

“You said this would help you relax,” Cassandra says. “I hope it worked.”

“It did,” Lavellan tells. “I needed this. Thank you.”

“I was never here,” Cassandra jokes and leaves her friends to their aftercare intimacy.

“You scare the hell out of me sometimes, _Kadan,”_ Iron Bull laughs more. “I was waiting for you to say _‘katoh’._ But if you’re sure that’s what it is you needed. . .”

“It was,” Lavellan confirms. “Thank you.”


End file.
